intothewhisperingwoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Naaruh
Kraven's second-in-command, both in Stonefield AND Haven (where he shares the role with Doc) Biography coming soon Personality here Strengths 1 Faults 1 Fears 1 Skill ability/gift/curse 1 History Idyll had just given birth to her first and only litter of pups, and like all moms, needed to take a break. Leaving her brood under the watchful eye of a subordinate, she headed out to have a walk, only to come across an egg, nestled in a bush. She initially decided 'cool, free meal', but the egg started to move. She waited as the creature inside struggled to break free from it shell, and Idyll, losing patience, broke the egg open out of curiosity. She was genuinely surprised to find a baby creature, unlike any she had seen before, and quickly lost her urge to eat the defenseless pup. Instead, she took the pup back to her den and placed it amongst her litter, all of them accepting the new pup as one of their own. Kraven III didn't see anything odd about this as the pup looked similar enough to a yeneth pup, and was left in the dark about the white pup's origins. However as the pup got older and became more different looking, Kraven III noticed it and confronted Idyll about him. Idyll confessed that she found the pup and took him in because he was alone, and continues to treat him as one of her own, even after Kraven III takes Kraven IV for extensive training. As Naaruh gets bigger and more different, he picks up on it and heads off to try and 'find himself', wandering all over Vildmark, but was met with no luck and found no others like him. Feeling defeated, Naaruh returned to Stonefield, only to be met with hostility from his own brother, who had been his best friend since the two could barely crawl. Feeling betrayed, resentment began to build and Naaruh started taunting Kraven and the others, keeping this pattern up for many months, the tension between him and his brother only getting more intense. Sometime between taunting Kraven and wandering, Naaruh came across a waterfall at the far edge of the valley. Drawn by curiosity, he explored and found a strange cavern, looking almost like something from the night sky, complete with two separate paths, one well-maintained and the other brittle and crumbling. Through both portals he could see the other sides, one containing a city and the other containing only gray barren wastelands. Thinking back to how much he and Kraven loved exploring, he desired to show his brother his newest discovery, but the hostility was still present, and the resentment returned. Eventually Naaruh managed to find a section unguarded and decided to see how far he could get before getting chased out, but was otherwise distracted by a very peculiar scent. He followed the scent until he encountered a female yeneth named Kyre, who was picked to become Kraven's mate. Seeing an opportunity, he took it, and managed to dodge a very pissed off Kraven to the edge of the borders, remaining silent for weeks before trying again, this time fully intent on fighting Kraven. The two clashed and Naaruh nearly came out as the victor, but Idyll recognized his scent and intervened, taking the final strike intended for Kraven and stopping Naaruh. Kraven was surprised to find out that the intruder who taunted his guard and violated his mate was his long-lost brother, and struggled for days to try and rekindle the friendship the pair had. Naaruh was eventually accepted back into Stonefield, but Kyre had taken off amongst the violence and hasn't been seen since, Kraven deciding to leave Kyre's pup in Naaruh's care. Once things had settled, Naaruh decided to show Kraven the portals he found, and they both found themselves in the world of Haven, where they both averted a crisis and became powerful figureheads. Whilst Kraven was dealing with the mystery of who or what had attacked one of his kids, Naaruh and Kraven both got involved with a crisis in which a mysterious shadow creature arrived and was attempting to attack one of the more mysterious residents, a black dog known as Solace. When the beast targetted a small group of sun dogs, Solace wasted no time in killing the beast by tearing out its throat. Everyone present was genuinely surprised to find, not a tainted sun dog, but an aetherian, a creature that looked like Naaruh, but in very poor health, greatly malnourished and on the verge of death regardless of Solace's actions. The creature spoke a short sentence before beginning a rapid decomposition, releasing a clutch of eggs from her belly. The deceased mother was given a service while Idyll confirmed that the eggs were healthy and Kraven quickly had them taken in to a care center, a restored building on the outskirts of Stonefield's borders, where they were kept warm and observed by Naaruh, who's head was spinning with new questions. The eggs eventually hatched, all babies healthy if not for a few small defects, one in particular being blind and missing her tail, the others only having minor defects but otherwise not greatly impeded. Regardless, Kraven and Naaruh had the batch moved to Haven for safety reasons and brought them up together, only returning the healthy capable ones to Stonefield while Vivid remained in Haven due to her blindness. Or so he says. something 1 Relations Idyll Pretty much the closest thing he has to a mom as she took him in and raised him along with her other pups, and even was the one who made Kraven realize the intruder was his long-lost adopted brother and best friend. He still mourns her death. Kraven IV The one littermate he was attached to, and after finally being reaccepted back into Stonefield, he took Zyrak's old position of second-in-command, given his banishment for unknown reasons. Axel His first born after his... moment with Kyre. Was given custody of the pup after Kyre up and took off during a dispute. Vivid One from a clutch of eggs he took in, and the one he chose to keep in Haven. Lucid, Vigor, Gleam, Silver, and Twinkle The rest of the clutch, and the ones he chose to take back to Vildmark. Appearances An Apex Operation Occasionally stops by the resort to check up on Vivid. The Stonefield Chronicles Tells campfire stories along with Kraven IV. Notes *trivia facts yo Gallery gallery goes here bruh Category:Vildmark Resident Category:Haven Regency Category:Leader Category:Aetherian